


Fall and Crash

by InChemistryWeTrust



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InChemistryWeTrust/pseuds/InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss Summers, let me tell you that you had accident early this morning when you were trying to break your teacher's fall. It was quite a heroic action...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

"I swear to God that she hates me so much." Anna slammed her locker door while still staring on her test paper. "Who gives a 'D' mark nowadays? It's a conspiracy..."

"Or you just an idiot in biology." A voice joined in. "How are you doing?"

Anna looked up to her only best friend since third grade. Kristoff had been very supportive in her academic life, especially English and Spanish subject. However, he had limit in science. He was very lucky that he decided not to take biology this term.

"My situation is grave." Anna handed her paper and she witnessed how Kristoff cringed on the red bold mark.

"My condolences..." He gave a sad look.

"Nah, everyone knows that the 'ice queen' hates Anna Summers." The redhead grabbed her English book and marched to the next class. Thankfully she was in the same class with Kristoff in English literature.

"It's because you keep calling her that." Kristoff provided while trying to keep his pace with Anna.

"Or perhaps because I puked on her favorite dress a month ago. Why science people love cutting a dead frog? I am a vegetarian for crying out loud."

Kristoof smiled a little. The puking accident had been a viral for the past weeks. The most gorgeous biology teacher in Arendelle high got puke by Anna Summers, the captain of Arendelle girl's basketball team. The hilarious accident became a trending topic in twitter since somebody got a live feed when Anna started to barf and how the clueless teacher approached her in a very bad time.

"Next time they decide to cut any poor creatures I will... Hey, are you listening?"

Kristoff nodded absently, "yeah. I'm sure that the 'ice queen' wouldn't dare to hold any experiments with dead frogs while you’re around anymore."

"I still have a D though..." Anna sighed.

"Have you tried to talk to her? I mean... perhaps you can ask for extra assignments to help your credit or something." He tried to reason.

"She gets the 'ice queen' title not without any logical reason. You know that she is the most gorgeous woman and perhaps the smartest woman I've ever known..." Anna frowned when she was describing her biology teacher.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"I hate to admit it but that's true." She cleared her throat not noticing that her ears had turned red. "Anyway, she is gorgeous and smart, has nice body and such, but she is so cold and mean!"

"Whoa, I agree with the cold part, but mean? I never see her bully anyone." Kristoff cut in.

"Hello? My biology paper?" Anna gestured to her 'D' paper which had turned into a paper ball.

"Having a student who is not so bright in biology doesn't make her mean."

Anna groaned, "Whose side are you on!"

Kristoff giggled, "Forever yours, but sometimes I have to be your logic advocates to even you out."

Anna kept walking while she spotted the source of her frustration was standing on top of stairs. The 'ice queen' was apparently carrying a mountain pile of documents and didn't see her at the hall.

"That's her." Kristoff whispered.

"Yeah." Anna shrugged.

"She seems having a hard time carrying those papers. Should we help her?"

"She is too good to accept any help. Ice queen, remember? A royal teacher." Anna gestured royal with her hands.

"She needs help. Maybe if you help her she would reconsider your 'D' mark. Come on..."

Anna seemed to be evaluating about his reason and her options.

"You know what? I will go to the class first. You help the queen and try to talk her. See you in class."

Anna had been so deep in thought that when she turned her head to see him, he was already gone.

Meanwhile the ice queen was still trying to readjust the pile of documents so that it wouldn't fall off when she descended the stairs.

Then at last, Anna decided that helping her 'ice queen' teacher wouldn't hurt.

Oh and how she was wrong big time.

* * *

 

The problem was her timing. If she had been fast enough to walk up the stairs and offer her help, this thing wouldn’t be happening. Or if she had been quick enough to dodge and run, or if Kristoff (that traitor) hadn’t been convinced her to help the ‘ice queen’ teacher... or simply if she had no stupid reflex (thanks to her basketball practice on catching and throwing balls) this wouldn’t be happening.

So that her ‘ice queen’ teacher was being too confident in descending the stairs with so much baggage in her hands that even she couldn’t even see where her foot stepped on and then she tripped. Next thing happened was she went airborne between stairs and flying (or falling) toward Anna.

Meanwhile being caught in surprise, Anna had reacted without thinking. It had been her nature to catch the airborne ball, except that this time, it wasn’t a basketball. It was a person, her biology teacher, the most gorgeous and smartest woman Anna ever met but also the coldest and the meanest, Anna hated her, or she was supposed to hate the ‘ice queen’. Sometimes though, the redhead had to admit that when she saw the ‘ice queen’ she knew that she could never be able hate the older woman with all her heart. Now that her biology teacher was flying (or falling, because the woman looked like an angel sometimes, Anna blamed that), everything was flashing in front of her eyes like a kaleidoscope. Anna remembered how they two met and how she took biology class despite she hated the subject.

It’s because of her. Elsa Anderson.

_What happened when an immovable object meets an unstoppable object?_

So Anna prepared herself to catch her flying (or falling) biology teacher.

* * *

 

Anna was very sure that no ceiling in Arendelle High had white bright color. Her high school building was blue dominant and some white stripes here and there. She wasn’t in school and strangely the first thing that had come up in her mind was how she had missed the English class with Kristoff.

It took few moments until the recent facts filled in her head. Now that she realized buzzing sounds that came somewhere around her, the buzzing turned into a telephone ring, weird beeping, people murmuring, rubber shoes on tiles, and several other sounds that Anna couldn’t guess what those were. The point was her head was too dizzy and couldn’t take the background noise.

“Miss Summers.” Someone called her.

Anna jerked her head in surprise. It was a wrong move since her world suddenly exploded into stars. It sounded a little bit dramatic but she swore she saw stars.

“You should take it easy, Miss. The doctor would come and see you soon.” Anna didn’t recognize the voice and her head was too hurt to be used for thinking other than how she hated the antiseptic smells.

“Wait, she is awake?” Another voice, this time Anna was familiar with the tone.

“Yes. You shouldn’t leave your bed, Miss...”

“Anderson. Elsa Anderson. And I demand that the young woman on that bed to get immediate treatment.”

Now Anna’s head began to get clear.

“We understand, the doctor is in his way here. Please, go back to your bed.”

“I am perfectly fine. That girl is my student and she is possibly having a crack in her skull! Seriously, can you guys act a bit more professional or something?”

Now Anna was listening to the ‘ice queen’ versus a hospital nurse.

“Maam...” Whatever the nurse was going to say was being cut short by the doctor’s arrival.

“Good morning, everyone.” Anna detected a stern smile on the man’s voice. “Where is the patient?”

Anna heard the sliding curtain and looked up to three people that now hovering beside her bed. The nurse appeared to be in her fifties, she had this wise yet friendly look (Anna guessed due to experience), the doctor was a young man with red hair like hers with stupid looking sideburns. Anna was right about the smile, he had this too big smile on his face and perfect aligned teeth along with them. Her doctor was a dentist... perhaps she was here because she knocked her teeth off or something.

“Miss... Summers, I am Doctor Hans.” The sideburn doctor took the chart from the old nurse. “I see that you’ve got X-ray and a cast for broken arm...”

Wait, what?

“You had a bump in your head, I suggest that we take a CT scan just for precaution.” He flipped the next page. “Oh...” It seemed that he had found something in her chart that so interesting.

“Miss Summers, do you remember why you are here?”

Anna was so focused on those teeth that she almost missed the question. “What? Yeah? Maybe? I’m not so sure. The last thing I remember was walking to the English class with Kristoff... where is he anyway? He better not to ditch me here... after that I...” Anna’s mind went blank. She swore something had happened but what was it?

“It’s alright, you are just in shock. Do you remember this lady here?” The redhead doctor stepped aside so that Anna had a full view on her biology teacher.

“Yeah! Ice queen... Ehem, I mean Miss Elsa... I’m sorry, I mean Miss Anderson.” Anna would blame her bump head for not able to speak someone’s name correctly.

The blond teacher sighed offering an insincere smile, “You can call me Elsa outside the school.”

Anna kept her cool by nodding a little, “Okay... ehm... Elsa?” The name had this funny sensation in her mouth. Anna didn’t dislike it.

The doctor cleared his throat, “Miss Summers, let me tell you that you had accident early this morning when you were trying to break your teacher’s fall. It was quite a heroic action...”

“I did what?” Anna tried to swing her right arm but then she was surprised when she found a bulk of cast wrapping her entire arm.

“Don’t worry, the X-ray result has come in. Your broken arm is a clean break. We just need to keep in cast for at least 4 months...”

“WHAT?!”

The doctor, the nurse, even Elsa was a bit startled by Anna’s sudden scream.

“I can’t have broken arm! I have an important game in 2 months. Oh crap... This isn’t happening.”

“I am sorry Miss Summers, unless your ‘game’ is a chess game you can’t strain your arm for awhile. You also need to attend PT after we take off the cast.”

Anna buried her head between her knees, “this is nightmare.”

“If we have the all-clear CT result, you may go home... and I believe your parent needs to take care some administrative papers before you are discharged.”

With that the doctor and the nurse left Anna alone together with her teacher.

“Kristoff went to contact your parent a while ago.” Elsa was the first to break the silence between them.

“He shouldn’t bother... they were off to Thailand three days ago and I bet they are now in super exciting adventure deep in jungle.” Anna’s parents both were archeologists, it was very usual for her to be left alone in home while both her parents gone to do their job. She had been spending her time more often with Kristoff than her own family.

“Oh...” Elsa seemed to be thinking for a moment. “Well, I guess I will take care the discharge paper later since your parents aren’t here...”

“... Thank you.” Anna said weakly.

“I am deeply sorry that I fell and crashed into you.” Elsa said carefully.

Anna chuckled, “it was not your fault that you crashed into me...”

“What do you mean? It was entirely my fault that I carelessly tripped and fell, injuring my student as the result!”

“... Yeah, you are the blame for trip and fall thing... but it wasn’t your fault that I was there and deliberately _decided_ to catch you.”

Elsa opened her mouth, ready to counter whatever Anna was going to say but then after hearing the redhead student she fell completely silent.

That moment both women realized that something had shifted between them.

* * *

 

The doctor declared she was a good to go home on the afternoon.

“So, Miss Summers, your scan has clean results. The bump is only superficial wound. I suggest icing it two times a day until the swelling is down... also, do you have someone to watch you in home? You need to take the painkiller when your arm hurts too much and don’t ever think about doing straining things for at least two weeks. I will suggest bed rest for a week to rest your body...” Doctor Hans scribbled something and then handed it to Anna. However, Elsa was the one who took the prescription note.

“We understand. Thank you, doctor.” Elsa said shortly.

Anna caught a gleam in Doctor Hans’s eyes if only for really short moment when the man looked at her teacher. She understood his reaction perfectly since her biology teacher was too gorgeous even under the hospital’s lighting.

“Anna!” Kristoff jogged over when she was heading outside with Elsa.

Anna was thankful that Kristoff had come to her rescue. Elsa had been very quiet along the way and she couldn’t come up with any topic to talk with her.

“Kristoff!” Anna wanted to wave but Elsa was faster than her in keeping her broken arm from waving.

“Here, I bought this on a store around here.” He took out a snowman sticker from his pocket.

“That’s cute!”

“Yeah, I knew you will say that. Here, lemme...” Kristoff put the snowman sticker on Anna’s blue cast. “Hey, you picked a cool color for this cast.”

Anna frowned, “I didn’t. I thought this color came in default...” Anna turned to meet Elsa’s gaze which now was back to be unreadable, like her usual persona when she was asking the student to cut the dead frog’s stomach and note its bowel’s development stage.

“So... where you are going to stay? I’ve called your parents but kept getting the voice mail. I have left some messages though that they should contact me whenever they get my messages about you...”

“I’m going home, that’s obvious. I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.” Anna said proudly.

Kristoff snorted.

“What?”

“Oh yeah, you can take care yourself just fine. However now you just only have one capable arm, what’s your plan while showering, eating, or doing stuffs that require both hands?”

Anna winced a little imagining how to bath with only just one arm by herself.

“How about you staying over at my place for few days?” Anna offered.

“If you two don’t mind...” Elsa who had been quiet when the younger two were bantering finally spoke out.

“It would be rather inappropriate if a guy staying at a girl’s place for days. I can’t allow that happen as your teacher.”

Both Anna and Kristoff exchanged glances.

“I will accompany Anna for tonight since this accident was my responsibility... thank you for your help, Bjorgmann.” Elsa said to Kristoff with a final tone.

“... Yes, maam.”

“I would also take her home...”

“Wait, I thought Kristoff is the one who will take me home?” Anna was confused.

“He rides his motorcycle here. No way would I let someone with broken arm riding on a backseat of a motorcycle. Beside I was the one who drove you to the hospital.”

“Wait, no ambulance?”

“I didn’t have time to wait for cavalry when your unconscious state seemed to be... grave. I asked nearby students to help carrying you to my car and drove you here without getting any speed ticket...” Elsa explained. There was a joke somewhere inside her explanation but Anna couldn’t figure it out since Elsa maintained her serious expression during the conversation.

Elsa walked out first to bring her car while Anna waited at the hospital entrance with Kristoff.

“So... you are going to miss the game this season, huh?”

“Yeah.” Anna didn’t need someone to remind her of that.

“What a bummer...”

“Yeah.”

“So... you are going to spend the night with your ‘ice queen’ teacher, huh?”

“... uhm, yeah.” Anna didn’t sure how to respond that.

“What a bummer...?” that came out as a question.

“I-I don’t know.”

Kristoff just loved how Anna’s ears would turn red when she was blushing.

“Give me full report tomorrow. Just to make sure you don’t turn into an ice statue or something.”

Anna grinned, “... That perhaps I can arrange.”

 

.

Elsa’s car was a blue prius. Kristoff’s jaw dropped when he witnessed the blue vehicle stopped at the entrance and Elsa pulled down the window.

“Wow.” The blond guy student whistled. Anna knew how her best friend had a really soft spot on cool vehicles and blue color.

Elsa went out to help Anna situated in her car since Kristoff was so busy observing the car. The blond teacher efficiently yet carefully put on Anna’s seat belt.

“Be careful with your arm.” Elsa said before she closed Anna’s door. The redhead student rolled her eyes since her arm was in cast and couldn’t be moved while she wearing a sling.

Kristoff waved to her and Anna suspected her friend was winking, “see you tomorrow.”

Then they moved leaving the hospital when the sun setting on horizon.

.

“Oh crap.” Anna forgot something and unfortunately she had cursed out loud while her biology teacher was driving beside her.

“... What? Is your arm hurting you?” There was a bit concern in Elsa’s voice that made Anna turned her head a little.

“No... the drug makes me a little dopey.” Anna offered a smile. “It’s just I haven’t been cleaning up the house lately.”

Elsa didn’t respond on that. The teacher was putting too much focus on the road that Anna felt like she was being ignored.

“Define... lately.” The car went in halt on a red light.

“Well... my parents have been on the trip for weeks so that I don’t feel really need to clean up. So give or take... two weeks?”

Elsa shuddered. The reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Anna.

“Uhm... so when we arrive at my place, I suggest you shouldn’t come in. It’s really a world war situation inside...” She observed Elsa who still kept her attention on the road. They started to move again.

“Turn left at the next intersection to take the highway.” Anna said.

Then they were in awkward silence when the car entered the highway. Anna wasn’t a creature of peace and silent. She loved moving around and having exciting conversation. She hated being in a confined space where the only one she could really talk to was her ice queen biology teacher. Even now the snowman figure on the car’s dashboard seemed friendlier to be her conversation partner.

“It’s alright. I have to make sure you are getting a proper rest tonight.” Elsa suddenly said when Anna’s mind was wandering to whether or not she should start to talk with an inanimate object in Elsa’s car.

“What?”

“...I will help you clean up.” Elsa frowned a little like thinking to find better words to explain.

Anna sank on her seat while muttering, “I’ve warned you at least.”

.

Anna’s apartment was on third floor. The redhead student was going to grab her schoolbag but Elsa already beat her on doing that.

“I can take that with my other hand.” Anna said while they were in the elevator. It seemed a bit hilarious how Elsa was carrying her red school backpack and her own blue purse at the same time.

The elevator opened when Elsa finally replied, “Just show the way.”

Anna led them until she stopped on a door with number 313 on it. Then she struggled to reach her key in her right back pocket of her jeans using her capable left arm.

“Want me to help you?” Elsa offered after a long 20 seconds of Anna’s struggle.

“Yes! That would be great!” It was really ridiculous how she couldn’t even grab her house keys. It became more awkward when her biology teacher’s hand went deep inside her back pocket which contained more than a house key.

“Next time throw away your gum to the trashcan properly.” Elsa pulled out her hand. Frowning in disgust while her hand succeeded fishing out not only Anna’s house key.

Anna gritted her teeth showing her guilty smile to Elsa and then opened the door.

Elsa’s reaction upon seeing situation inside Anna’s house was, “did the burglar come into here?”

Anna chuckled stepping in first after kicking her shoes carelessly. “No, it’s always like this. I don’t have time to clean up since my parents always away and I don’t have reason to stay at home unless for sleep.” She was going to head toward a sofa in the living room when Elsa’s hand stopped her.

“Wait.” The blond teacher’s expression turned serious. “You shouldn’t move around while so many things scatter on the floor like this. You can trip and fall.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “It’s funny hearing a ‘trip and fall’ from you.” That shouldn’t have been said as Anna noticed a flash of hurt in her teacher’s eyes.

“Wait outside for a bit as I clean up... this.” Elsa said.

“Oh come on... it’s not a mine’s field!”

Elsa gave Anna a look that the redhead student knew she was arguing a losing battle and decided to do as Elsa said.

So Anna stepped outside and waited. She swore she could hear Elsa moving around inside her house and caught some indecipherable mutterings accompanied with sounds of things falling to the floor. It took Elsa about 15 minutes before Elsa’s blond head appeared on the door telling Anna to come back inside.

“Wow. Who are you and what have you done to my apartment...” Anna was greeted immediately her clean corridor and spotless living room.

“I am a responsible adult and your teacher and I did a little cleaning up which you should do regularly too.” Elsa retorted while she pulled her student to sit still on the now clean couch.

“Wow.” Anna’s astonishment now seemed to shift to her teacher.

“What?”

“It’s like the longest sentence you’ve ever talked to me.” Anna shrugged.

“... Where’s the kitchen? You should have a meal before taking your medication.” Anna knew that Elsa tried to change the topic.

“That way.” Anna was going to get up and showed the way but Elsa pushed her back gently.

“Stay here. Still.”

Anna obeyed and staring at Elsa’s retreating figure to the kitchen. Her smile grew wide when she heard a yell from the kitchen.

“Oh my God! It’s so disgusting in here!” Elsa quickly went back to the living room. “What those pizza boxes doing in there?”

“Uhm... my stocks for winter?”

“They aren’t edible anymore, Anna. What are you, a hoarder or something?”

“Hey, I just haven’t had time to throw away those!”

“You should’ve made time! Dinner would be a little longer, I have to sterilize your kitchen first.” Elsa informed with annoyed tone.

* * *

 

Dinner was served an hour later. It was amusing how Elsa had magically found potatoes and cheese in the kitchen but Anna was too hungry to complain.

“Where do you know I am a vegetarian?” Anna asked between her chewing of potatoes.

“I’m sure I heard you saying that before you puked on me a month ago.” Different from Anna, Elsa was eating her meal slowly and cut it into little pieces. The redhead thought how Elsa was eating like she was in a banquet of royal gathering or something.

“... sorry about that. I just can’t stand to hurt other creatures, not even frogs.” Anna lowered her head and back to focus on her plate.

“Would you feel better if I say that those frogs are suffering terminal disease that even if they are not used for experiments, they are dying anyway?”

Anna choked between potatoes, “What?!”

However then she caught her biology teacher was smirking.

“You are messing with me.” Anna finally realized.

Elsa shrugged, “you puked on me.”

“Isn’t this amazing how two women are chatting about dead frogs and puke on the dining table? Yet you disgusted on my pizza boxes.” Anna pointed out.

Elsa gave her student a look, “I am a biology major. Those topics never bother me. Your hoarding hobby in the other hand... is another concern.”

Right now on the dining table, Anna was sure that they were having casual conversation. Never in Anna’s wildest imagination that she could pull off chatting like this with the ice queen.

Elsa got up from table and took care the dishes. Her blond teacher then returned with her medication.

“Here. Blue pill is for the pain. You should take this only two times a day or when your pain level is high, otherwise I suggest you to not take it. Next is the white pill if you have headache... then the ointment... apply this on your bruises before you sleep.” Elsa set Anna’s medication on the table while explaining.

“Can I take the painkiller first?” Anna asked gritting her teeth.

“Are you in pain?”

“Well, now that we are talking about it, the throb has been bothering me.” Anna hated to admit but her arm and back had been throbbing during the entire dinner. “... Also...” Anna bit her lip, not sure how to say the next sentence.

“What is it?” It was rare to Elsa to witness the redhead student speechless.

“... Uhm, it seems I will need help with the ointments. Bruises are on my back and... I can’t take my t-shirt off with one hand... moreover reach my back with my one arm... unless I’m an elastic girl which I ‘m not so... wait, do you know elastic girl? It’s from a Disney movie called... forget it, I am rambling.”

“... it’s alright. Of course you can’t do it yourself. I will help you. Just wait in your room... I will be there.”

Suddenly the atmosphere between them shifted to something Anna couldn’t understand.

“... okay then. Uhm... I’ll wait you in my room... wait, that sounds... I mean... see you there.” Anna let out an awkward laugh accompanied with her reddened ears.

* * *

 

Elsa’s movement was always efficient and methodical. It was like when she was putting a seatbelt on her or when she was cleaning her house and made her dinner, or when she was explaining about her medication. Apparently the ice queen was also efficient in taking Anna’s shirt off and then applying the ointment.

“You should wear buttoned shirt so that it will be easier to wear and take it off.” Elsa said while carefully pulled Anna’s T-shirt over off over Anna’s head, leaving the redhead student with only her bra on.

“Yeah... sure. I think I still have one or two buttoned shirts.” Anna turned so that her back was facing Elsa.

“... I’ll start applying it, tell me if I’m hurting you.” Elsa said.

“How bad is it?” Honestly Anna never saw her bruised back but she felt like it was a huge terrible bruise since how bad her entire lower back was aching. At first she didn’t notice the pain since the pain in her arm was occupying her mind.

“You will have to be sore for few days...” Elsa replied. Anna couldn’t see her teacher’s expression since she was facing away from Elsa. “... I’m really sorry, Anna.” Elsa continued with her usual tone but Anna caught Elsa’s trembling hand on her skin.

Anna was thinking hard for proper words to respond.

“Well... the bright side is, you didn’t fall on your face so your gorgeous face is not ruined.”

_Wait, what?_

“Gorgeous?” Anna swore she could detect a smug smile on Elsa’s face.

“Well... I mean you are beautiful... beautifuller than any other teachers I’ve ever met... no, not fuller... you are not fat... I’m just gonna shut up now.” Anna prayed that Elsa wouldn’t notice how red her ears when she was talking.

“Anna?”

“...Yea?”

“I’m finished.”

“... Okay, thank you, I guess...”

“Do you have buttoned pajamas or shirt? I will grab it for you.”

“I think it’s in the drawer... second from the bottom.”

It was really unnerving having a teacher moving around in her bedroom but now Anna didn’t even know how uncomfortable the fact that Elsa was looking at her collection of clothes.

Elsa was back with an orange buttoned pajama. The older woman seemed holding back a smile when she pulled out Anna’s clothes.

“What?”

“I’m sorry... it’s just I can’t help it but notice that your night wear has Disney characters printed on it.”

Anna blushed trying to save a little bit of her pride. “I like them,”

Elsa smiled.

Anna swore that it was her first time to see Elsa was smiling sincerely. Her teacher rarely smiled. When she did, it was for politeness, a strain one, or the type for dismissing others quickly. In short, no one in school had ever witnessed Elsa Anderson, the ice queen biology teacher ever smiled sincerely before.

“You should smile more often.” Anna unconsciously said her thought out loud. _Crap._

“What?”

“Never mind.” Anna grabbed her pajama from Elsa.

“You know... your room is so... colorful. Do you like basketball that much?” Elsa observed around how every inch on Anna’s bedroom wall was filled with basketball posters.

Was Anna only imagining it or that her cold teacher was really attempting to start a small talk?

“Yeah... I’ve been playing it since I was 6. Back then my dad used to take me to an outdoor basketball court near our old apartment. He was... less busy that time. I love it. Sometimes I feel like I’m not so alone when I play.” Anna had done putting her clothes and then looking back at her teacher. Elsa seemed still listening to her story intently.

“... I see. So that’s why the trophy shelf was the only spot in this house that’s clean.” Elsa randomly said.

Anna’s mind went to the shelf in the living room that held collection of her basketball trophies since elementary and some of pictures with her father.

“... You should go sleep. Your body needs rest.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, controlling her smile. “Are you gonna tuck me in or something?”

“Yes.” Elsa replied seriously.

Anna had been joking though but then the redhead found that Elsa was serious when her biology teacher was pulling Anna’s blanket cover.

“I’m not 6 you know.” Anna pouted.

“I’m aware. I’m also aware that you have broken arm so I am merely accommodating you, spare you the pain.” Elsa gestured to Anna so that her student would lie down.

“You must feel really guilty to act like this...” Anna muttered. She was too busy searching for the most comfortable position to lie down that she didn’t notice a sad look on the older woman.

“Are you set? Need more pillows?”

Anna didn’t understand Elsa at all. She changed from cold to warm so fast.

“Stop fussing me and go home.” Anna said, annoyed that she was being tucked like a 5 years old. Last time her parents tucked her into sleep she was in third grade. That time she met Kristoff and then the guy had teased her about how childish she was getting tucked in.

“... Alright. Good night, Anna.” Elsa turned Anna’s light off on her way out.

Anna waited until she heard the sound of the front door being closed. After that she was pulled into a dreamless sleep.

.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

.

Another good thing for having a broken arm was she didn't have to go to school. When her alarm went off at 7 in the morning, Anna turned it off and tried to sleep for another hour. She tried but she couldn't because suddenly all kinds of positions seemed to be hurting her body.

Anna gave up trying to sleep and then did her next mission to get up from her bed.

First thing that came up in her mind was brushing her teeth. Her breath smelt awful because she didn't have a chance to do it last night. On the way to her bathroom, she grabbed her phone. Her eyes went wide when she saw that she had 7 missed calls and 4 messages from Kristoff.

She went passed the kitchen when she spotted her refrigerators had suddenly decorated with some blue post-its.

_I leave some food for your breakfast, you just need to heat it up._

_I put your medication in the lowest cabinet._

_I have moved all the plates and glasses outside so you can safely reaching them._

_Wrap your cast with plastic wrapper if you want to shower. No bathing unsupervised._

_Call me if you need anything. My number is 012-42824xxxxx._

Anna smiled and took the note with Elsa's phone number with her. Kristoff had been leaving messages trying to check her condition and demanding for a report of the event last night. The last message said that he was on the way to her place before going to school. Kristoff's place was several blocks away from Anna's apartment. The redhead's place was closer to the school so usually Kristoff would pick her up and went together to school with her.

She took a reflection of herself in her bathroom mirror. Her hair was a mess, looked more like a red bush or a lion's mane, not to mention her dreadful face. She had a little bruise under her chin. Anna groaned, cursing her luck and then lazily started trying to brush her teeth.

Her doorbell rang that Anna guessed would be Kristoff dropping by for her. So, with still a toothbrush hanging in the mouth, she opened the front door. Anna didn't care about Kristoff. The guy had seen the worst state of her already since they had been friends for almost a decade.

So Anna choked on her toothbrush when seeing it wasn't Kristoff on her door, but instead was her biology teacher, Elsa. Her teacher that despite the accident yesterday was still capable to appear flawlessly like a Goddess.

Anna swallowed her toothpaste.

"Good morning." Elsa greeted her with an expression she used when she greeted her students in biology class. "I see you are up already."

"You can't do this." Anna finally found her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You visit me without any announcement and appear in my front door looking so... so... great like this. While I have a bush for my hair and toothpaste for breakfast...!" Anna was rambling.

Elsa frowned, trying to understand her student's words.

"I'm sorry, I won't be long. I have class this morning and thought that I should check up on your condition." Elsa explained while kept checking her wristwatch. "Have you had any breakfast?" Elsa continued.

"No... I just woke up. It's too hurt to sleep."

"Eat your breakfast first before you take the painkiller. Remember, only twice a day not more. Do you want to take bath today?"

"... Yeah, I think. I can do it myself..."

"Nonsense. I see your bathroom, there is no handle for you to grab on inside... it's a bit risky. I have spare time after lunch. How about I will come at that time and then I can help you with your bath?" Elsa said without a blink. Anna was amazed at how Elsa was able to offer a help bathing her student without even stuttering.

"Whatever you wish..." Now Anna just wanted to Elsa to go to school and didn't mind her. She wanted so badly to go back to finish brushing her teeth.

"I have to go now. I will bring lunch later." Elsa had already turned away when Anna waved back. Elsa caught Kristoff in the corridor.

"Morning, Bjorgmann..." Elsa greeted briefly but then half jogged to the elevator.

"Morning maam..."

Then Kristoff exchanged glances with Anna who was still hovering at the door.

"Are you meeting her with that look?" Kristoff winced.

"How much you've heard?"

"Just from you two promising to have a bath together at lunch." Kristoff grinned.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Dig a hole for me, I want to hide in it forever."

"Perhaps after you don't have any broken bone. How are you doing?" Kristoff stepped in and closed the door while Anna went back to the bathroom.

"I'm fine!" Anna answered from inside the bathroom.

"I'm waiting eagerly for your report!" Kristoff had been amazed at how clean Anna's place had become. Never in his countless visit that Anna's apartment was this clean.

Anna exited the bathroom, finding her best friend sitting on the kitchen stool.

"She made you pancakes?" Kristoff whistled.

"Hands off! Those are mine."

Anna took a seat in front of him.

"So...? What happened last night?"

Anna took a deep breath. She had to tell him quickly because Kristoff had class in one hour.

"Well... she tucked me in..."

* * *

.

.

As she promised, Elsa arrived by mid day at Anna's apartment. This time Anna had been prepared as she had brushed her hair and washed her face, finally appeared like a normal person. It took more time to do her usual routine and it had been frustrating her. Sometimes the redhead would scold her cast, blaming it for making her bad luck.

"Put your arm on the table." Elsa said. In her hands was a plastic wrapper, that kind of wrap that people use to wrap food.

"Isn't there a special material to cover a cast from being wet?"

"There is," Elsa replied briefly, fixing her gaze to Anna's cast and then started her work on covering the blue cast with plastic wrapper.

"Why don't we use it then?"

"... I fractured my wrist once and had to wear a cast a year ago. The plastic wrapper had proven to do better work in case like this." Again, Elsa told Anna without looking at her student.

"I wonder what kind of incident you could be involved in..." Anna muttered.

Meanwhile Elsa had finished wrapping Anna's cast and finally looked up. It was so difficult to look anywhere else when Elsa's icy blue eyes were on her.

"It was a failed experiment... I guarantee there were no dead frogs involved..."

Anna could only nod and then retreated carelessly from Elsa's eyes, "oh well... I guess I'll be off to bathroom then."

"Careful..." Elsa reminded her student as Anna almost tripped on a coffee table.

What Elsa meant by supervising was staying guard right outside Anna's bathroom door.

"Are you alright in there?" Elsa had been asking the same question for third time. Anna noticed that the interval between her teacher's questions was the exact 40 seconds.

"Yup!" Again Anna answered.

Showering was the least on Anna's favorite activity on the day. Usually she would avoid it if she didn't have any basketball practice in her schedule. However after suffering a very long day yesterday, the redhead had really wanted to get rid of hospital smell on her body by immersing her body into a tub full of hot water.

"Are you alright in there? Don't fall asleep!" Elsa asked for the fourth time.

Anna sighed, "Seriously. Do you want to come in so that you'll stop asking me every 40 seconds?"

"..." Elsa went silent on the other end. Anna decided to wash her hair tomorrow. She couldn't do it while she knew that her teacher was waiting restlessly behind the door.

Although Elsa was right about the handle in her bathroom thing, Anna was perfectly able to haul her body out of tub. She grinned at her accomplishment and then swung her leg to the side. The redhead should curse whoever invented her bathroom tiles because the surface was slippery on her feet. The problematic tiles failed her and made her landing on her ass with a loud thud.

"Fuck, shit! Motherfucker! That hurts!" Anna reflexively threw some colorful curses.

She cursed her carelessness and the dumb tiles but her luck had very big role on how Elsa bragging inside without asking her situation anymore. Without unnecessary question, Elsa grabbed Anna's bathrobe when she found the younger woman sprawled naked on the bathroom floor.

"Great... my bad luck is complete..." Anna muttered between her curses. Strangely Anna had managed to keep her cast from hitting the floor.

Like usual, Elsa had efficiently covered Anna's body with a towel, "can you get up?"

On the name of whatever had left of her dignity, Anna nodded, "yeah... I'm fine." Then she got her body up with Elsa's help. Anna was surprised that her teacher had a strong grip and could effortlessly helped her to stand. After that she quickly adjusted her towel so that she wouldn't be so naked in front of her teacher.

Elsa's eyes observed her student, checking Anna for injuries.

"I am fine!" Anna emphasized the last word. The only thing that hurt was her pride and it was enough for killing her inside.

Elsa helped Anna to settle in the bedroom. Anna wanted to put on her clothes and she waited her teacher to go outside.

"I can put on clothes by myself, you know."

"You said so about taking a bath earlier. Look what happened." Elsa pointed out. "You know that admitting you need help is important. It's not the time to be so modest, you know. I am a biology teacher. I've learned about human anatomy..."

"Stop right there! Get out." Anna pushed Elsa out of her room. Once she was alone, Anna pinched her own cheek, trying to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Since when that the ice queen had turned into a motivator woman? The redhead teenager swore that Elsa was possessed or that her teacher was actually suffering bipolar personality disorder (or whatever weird crap that had to do with multiple personalities).

Anna unlocked her room only after she had done put on her clothes.

"Isn't that shirt too big for you?" was Elsa's reaction the moment she took in Anna's appearance.

"It's my dad's... a normal teenager doesn't really have that many buttoned shirts collection."

Elsa disagreed, "I had several blouses and shirts back in my high school day."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't visit you tonight since I have appointment with other teacher..." Elsa checked her wrist.

Anna thanked the God. She didn't hate Elsa or anything but being fussed around for two days had been overwhelmed her.

"I left you dinner and re-stock your refrigerator. You need to eat healthier food than pizza."

The redhead was about to reply since no one could criticize her favorite food and getting away with it. However Elsa had walked out from her sight and opening the front door. The older woman always seemed to be in hurry that Anna wondered if her occupation made Elsa a very busy woman.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

 

In the evening, her basketball senior team mate surprisingly came to visit.

"Hi," the guest greeted Anna and immediately stepped inside. "How are you?" Her gaze went to Anna's huge cast. "That looks hurt."

"Hi you too, Merida. I'm fine. Tell me you bring an offering." Anna replied hopefully. It was a customary that if one of their team mates is sick or injured, the others should visit to bring some offerings.

Merida sighed, throwing Anna a box of chocolates. Anna caught it expertly with her left arm, big grin on her face.

"Unfortunately I come here not just bringing chocolates."

Anna had already opened the box and took a handful of chocolate before shoving them into her mouth. Merida had been used to with the sight of Anna devouring chocolates. She wouldn't comment on that.

"I also have two bad news... so, enjoy your chocolates and brace yourself."

"What? What bad news?" The redhead was sure that her luck couldn't get any worse. She had broken arm, bruised back, being confined in her own apartment, and suddenly complicated teacher to deal for.

Merida settled on the couch beside Anna. She too, held her comment about how on earth Anna's residence had suddenly become clean like those in Apartment commercials. "Are you ready?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, first... there was someone who recorded you when you broke Miss Anderson's fall yesterday. Apparently the series of 'Summers and Ice Queen' has been viral and hit on the internet and student online forum."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you should check it after this. It has a complete ridiculous captions and titanic theme to add a dramatic feeling on the video." The other redhead said and then continuing. "You are really famous in the school now."

Anna was glad that she still had few days more of days off. Hopefully people would already forget next week.

"So... what's the next bad news?"

At this question, Merida suddenly went quiet. She seemed to be thinking hard about whether to tell her friend or not.

"Change of heart, perhaps I will tell you when you are a bit better..."

"No way. Let's just get over with it now."

"But..."

"You still owe me at the last match, come on..." Anna referred to Merida's debt about how her team mate had fucked up by going out of control and collecting five fouls that they finally had to continue the match with only four people.

Merida frowned, "you will do that too if you were facing your ex in the opponent team."

"Just spit it out," Anna groaned.

"... Coach Weselton decided to expel you from our team." Merida said slowly but carefully.

Anna went pale on the news.

"His decision is not making sense that I confronted him to take back his decision. We wouldn't have won the last match without you and the other team mates are relying on you for mood booster... but that old asshole only threaten me back to put me as bench warmer if I keep talking."

Anna lowered her head. She had known for awhile that her coach was holding a grudge on her. Few months ago she had accidentally walked in when the old man was hitting on Elsa. It was known for everyone in the Arendelle High that Weselton had a thing for the gorgeous biology teacher and couldn't even take a hint to back off.

"Are you okay?"

"I have no idea why the teachers hate me."

Merida bit her lip, "I don't think that Miss Belle, our English teacher hates you. Also, what you have done for Miss Anderson... I don't think she hates you anymore. I have a feeling that she didn't even hate you from the start. You calling her the 'Ice Queen' was mean."

"What?"

"... She is nice, you know. Anyway, I will try to talk to coach to reconsider his decision. You are the important member in the team and our captain. I can't be captain, I'm suck as it, and this semester I will be too busy to think university application." Merida was a senior and despite sometimes her rough nature, the older girl was aiming the top university in Arendelle.

"You are the captain?"

"It's either me or Aurora. I helped all of us when I volunteer myself. That girl couldn't even catch a rebound, yet Weselton loves her."

"... thank you then." Anna flashed a thin smile.

Anna's smile concerned Merida, "Hey... do you want me to call Kristoff or someone else? I think you shouldn't be alone tonight."

"... I'll be fine. I need some time alone to taking in my misery."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you."

"No, but it does sustain me. Se you later, _lass_." Anna used Merida's old accent to dismiss her friend and team mate. Merida had lost her hometown accent after three years in the capital.

Taking her cue, Merida gathered her belonging and heading to the front door.

.

.

Merida was a liar and a traitor. Anna knew when she opened her door and saw Kristoff outside.

"Merida called you." Anna made a conclusion.

"Who is Merida? I don't know any _lass_ called Merida." Kristoff tried half joking.

"Go away. I don't need baby sitter tonight."

"You know, it's so unfair of you to have a drop dead gorgeous ice queen as baby sitter only for yourself." He let himself inside, ignoring Anna dismissal attitude.

"... Shut up." Anna threw herself back on the couch.

"... Are you alright? I heard you are being cut off from the team." Kristoff casually sat beside Anna and grabbed the remote from her best friend's hand.

"I've been wailing myself a river until you suddenly come to disturb." Kristoff settled on disney channel when they were replaying a Lion King movie on the screen.

"How about double chocolate ice cream with chocolate cookies and chocolate chips..." Kristoff offered.

Anna kept her gaze on the screen although not really watching the movie, "Chocolate won't do..."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes."

"Can I do anything to help?"

It took few minutes before Anna finally answered.

"Yes... I think you can help me..."

* * *

 

What Anna had meant for helping her was asking Kristoff to bring her to his place. At first he thought she was in really bad mood and wanted to let off some steam by playing some video games with him (Anna didn't have any consoles), so he and Anna took a cab to his place. However, Anna's true intention was actually Kristoff's fridge.

"I thought you are still in medication." Kristoff asked while looking at his bestfriend opening the beer can.

"I am." Anna was about to drink when he suddenly took away the can from her hand. "Hey!"

"You can't drink this. I stock all of these for my uncle, not for us. We are still underage to drink any alcohol."

"Since when you care about age? It's not our first time drinking. Gimme that!"

"Like I've said, sometimes I have to be your logic advocates to even your emotion out."

"I don't care. I want to drink." Anna huffed, then ignoring Kristoff. She grabbed a second can from the fridge and opened it with one hand.

"You are crazy." Kristoff said unbelievably.

"You can't call me that. You were the one who had imaginary friend years ago." Anna intended that to be a joke but that had come out to be hurting her best friend. She recalled how Kristoff's parents had been arranging therapies due to their son's mental condition. Kristoff's parents came from a wealthy family in Arendelle. They tried to deal with their son's case secretly. However, the truth somehow coming out and out of shame, the poor guy had been sent off to his uncle's place right until now.

"... Sven wasn't imaginary..." Kristoff said quietly. He lowered his head and then giving up on dealing with his best friend. "I'm gonna go out... do whatever you want."

Anna knew that her words were a low blow but it had effectively stopped her bestfriend from worrying about her for awhile. She needed time to be alone, and her body was hurting everywhere. She couldn't take the painkiller since she had taken two already that day. Alcohol seemed her best option to forget about her pain and her problem right now.

She was about to open her fourth can when there was a sound from the front door. Anna guessed that Kristoff had finally come back and they were about to start a round two with her. However, the person wasn't Kristoff but Elsa.

Anna felt a deja vu, recalling how Elsa had always found her in a messy state. Then she figured that Kristoff had called the older woman.

"Why everybody always tell everybody..." Anna muttered, her eyes tried to focus on Elsa but failed.

"How many you have drunk?" Elsa's eyes fell on three empty cans on the table. "You will go home with me now."

The tone Elsa was using sounded new for Anna. She heard kinds of what Elsa usually used when she ordered the students to do some assignments, or the tone she had used on the nurse in the hospital day ago, the tone she was using now, Anna couldn't comprehend of it. Perhaps her drunken ears were playing on her.

She was too weak to fight Elsa's strong grip on her left arm. She was half hoping to bump into Kristoff on her way back, so that she could apologize. In the end she didn't meet him at all.

The drive way back was uneventful. Both women were quiet in the car. Anna was too drunk to think of any conversation and Elsa seemed furious. Anna guessed that Elsa was angry because she was annoyed being called out to deal with an irresponsible student late at night.

Even when she was angry she still helped her student until Anna safely situated on the couch inside her apartment.

"Now, do you want to tell me why you are out drinking at Bjorgmann's place? You aren't even in legal age to drink." Elsa demanded for explanation while cleaning up the magazines that had been littered all around the living room floor.

Why bad luck kept coming at her mercilessly, Anna didn't know that. However she was tired of people worrying on her.

"Every part of my body hurts... I've drunk two blue pills today... you say no more than twice a day so..."

"You shouldn't consume any alcohol while you are in medication." Elsa's eyes softened a little.

"What other option do I have?"

Elsa helped taking off Anna's shoes, "let's have this conversation in the morning. You deserve a hangover tomorrow." The blond teacher yanked the last pair off from Anna's left foot.

"Yeah... i bet you are furious for having your date cut short." Anna said, lying her body down on the couch.

"... I wasn't in a date..."

"Whom you possibly met with that... amazing dress on?" Anna pointed out Elsa's attire. It was almost midnight but the teacher was wearing a knee length blue night dress that had left both her creamy shoulders bare.

Elsa took a defensive tone, "I had a dinner with the mayor tonight... the mayor of Arendelle had been my family's friend..."

"Your excuse is lame..."

Elsa's patient almost ran out.

"It's my business about where I went tonight. I am a responsible adult. Not like you..."

"... Yeah, I am a problematic student that went drunk, ruining your date tonight."

"You are not problematic and I didn't have a date." Elsa sighed. "You better should've let me fell on my face than having a very exhausting argument with student like you in the middle of the night."

"Student like me? Since I am an idiot student, you mean?" Anna sounded hurt.

"That's not what I mean, Anna. You are not an idiot..."

"You keep giving me D."

"I give points to my students fairly based on their ability."

"So I am an idiot."

"Stop calling yourself idiot. You are a bright student, Anna."

"Honestly, I have no idea why I took your class at the beginning of the semester. I hate biology."

Elsa glanced at Anna, "so, why did you take my class then?"

Anna didn't answer instead she grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled the older woman closer. Elsa was taken by surprise, she used her other hand to keep her body completely weighing on Anna's lying body.

"Because..." Anna blamed her alcohol induced self for losing her control. Right now she drank the familiar icy blue eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Because I've been thinking to do this since the day I saw you."

Then she kissed her teacher on the lips. It was a chaste and quick one.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anna made a beeline to bathroom she glanced behind her warily and found a tag along. Elsa was following her while holding a rather thick book in both hands.
> 
> “Where are you going?”
> 
> “... Supervising your bath.” Elsa tilted her head.

.

Anna was awakened by smell of pancakes. Her head was heavy and she felt like she had sand in her mouth. The moment she opened her eyes, she realized that she had been sleeping on her couch all night. Although her entire body was being covered by multilayer blanket (she looked like a cocoon), her bruised back was still paying the price as she tried to get up.

A familiar voice echoed from the kitchen direction. Anna used her left elbow to get her body half up so she could peek through. She couldn’t see the kitchen from her position, but she could hear the voice better.

“Yes, I understand. I would like to know if there is other alternative to reduce the pain aside the prescription... No, there isn’t any problem with the medicine... yes... could you please let me talk with Doctor Hans? Great, thank you!”

Anna guessed that Elsa was speaking on the phone. The redhead checked the time and saw that it were still 6 in the morning.

Wait. How did Elsa get inside her apartment at this hour?

She was having a very bad headache and not feeling so good. Then the event last night was being re-played all over again inside her head.

She was drunk at Kristoff’s place. She argued with him and acted as a total jerk to her best friend. She had drunk her ass off and then Elsa came to pick her up. Somehow Kristoff had called her. Anna didn’t even want to know how her best friend had Elsa’s number.

What had happened after that was blurry. Anna could only hope that she hadn’t done something she would regret later...

“... Yes, it’s Elsa Anderson. Yes, from 2 days ago. I want to ask some question regarding alternative for painkiller... No, I assure you that nothing wrong with the drug... you want to talk with me at lunch? I’m afraid that I have full schedule today... dinner? I’m sorry... I can’t...”

Anna rolled her eyes. Even though she couldn’t hear what that sideburns doctor was saying at the other end, she knew that the doctor had asked her biology teacher out for a date and got dumped. A part of her felt a bit happy when Elsa was rejecting the doctor’s proposal outwardly.

Anna found a glass of water on the table and quickly drank it up. The time she had emptied her glass, Elsa appeared from the kitchen. She had an unreadable expression when she saw Anna.

“Good morning.” Elsa greeted her student first.

“... Good morning.” Anna wasn’t sure how she should face Elsa. She had created havoc last night, hurting her only best friend in the process, and then didn’t remember the rest of it. Surely Elsa would have bad opinion of the redhead student now.

“How’s your hangover?”

“... bad, but I can handle it.” Anna lowered her face, wasn’t ready to properly face the older woman.

“Drink a lot of water. It helps.” Elsa said, offering a second glass full of water.

“Okay... thanks.”

Anna was waiting for Elsa to leave her alone to do some self introspection, or expecting her teacher to throw some questions and scold her, but her teacher only plopped down on the other couch. No trace of anger or frustration for the younger girl.

“Do you... do you remember what happened last night?” Elsa asked, her tone was a little worried if not insecure.

Anna’s head jerked up, “Oh no... don’t tell me that I did something stupid when I was drunk! Crapcrapcrap....”

It seemed that Anna’s reaction had somehow surprised the other woman as Elsa crossed her arm, with eyes slightly widened. “You don’t remember?”

“... No... I can’t remember any event when I’m drunk. It’s like a gift and curse together.” She explained but Elsa’s change of expression only confirmed her worry.“I did something stupid, didn’t I? You can scold me if you like... I deserve it. I acted like a jerk to Kristoff too...”

Elsa blinked. Her eyes seemed searching for something on Anna, “... I won’t call what you did was something stupid...” the blond teacher muttered in a very low voice.

“What?”

Elsa cleared her throat. Anna swore that she spotted a pink tint on Elsa’s cheek. “Anyway, your action last night was very... unwise... You shouldn’t drink or getting drunk. Not until you are 21 years old.”

Anna snorted a laugh. “You can’t expect kids nowadays to have to wait until that old...”

Elsa glared at her.

“Alright. Alright.” Anna gave up. She was about to come up for reason when a stranger man emerged from her bathroom carrying a toolbox. The man was unusually huge with also huge moustache.

The man waved, flashing a very big smile although it was covered behind the bushes around his lips, “hey ya!”

Anna’s jaw dropped, “who the hell is he?”

“Oaken. Anna. Anna. Mr.Oaken.” Elsa did the simplest introduction.

Anna needed more than name. Like, what the huge man was doing inside her bathroom at 6 in the morning. But her voice failed her and she had been left in the dark as the man bid his farewell with Elsa who had been walking him out to the front door.

Only when they were ready for breakfast on the table that Anna finally asked her question.

“What that man was doing in here?”

Elsa waved her hand while her other hand was plating Anna’s breakfast. “Mr. Oaken is the only one who provides early morning services in Arendelle. He is a dear family friend...”

Anna narrowed her eyes, “what kind of service exactly?”

“Various things...” Elsa poured tea to her own cup. Sometimes Anna was wondering how Elsa had managed to pull off the princess manner every time they were eating. The younger girl bet that Elsa would probably eat pizzas with fork and knives.

“So... he was in my bathroom because...?”

Elsa sipped her tea slowly, slightly tilting her head, “because letting you showering in that bathroom is dangerous.”

Anna became more confused than ever.

The other woman finally decided to give an outright explanation to her student. “Mr. Oaken has installed some handrails in the bathroom and putting a carpet on the bathroom floor so that you won’t slip on those very slippery looking tiles.”

Anna’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape. “Wait... you shouldn’t bother...” She couldn’t believe that her teacher had gone that far.

Elsa put her cup down and looking at Anna intently, “I advise you to shower this morning... you reek of alcohol.” Elsa pointed out.

Anna flinched and then she moved to smell herself. Elsa was always right anyway.

“You should bath after this, I have a class at 9 sharp and I need to go back to my house first to prepare.” Now that Elsa had mentioned it, Anna began to notice how she was familiar with the blue softball shirt and orange basketball short Elsa was wearing.

“You are wearing my clothes.” She realized.

“I’m borrowing it. I had no option as it’s impossible for me to sleep on my dress last night. So, I grab some clothes from your drawer. I hope you don’t mind.” Anna was very ‘mind’ as the redhead witnessed how her old softball shirt had suddenly looked very attractive.

Anna shook her head to clear her mind, “You were staying over last night? Where did you sleep?”

Elsa gave Anna ‘isn’t that obvious?’ look, “of course. I can’t leave you alone after the stunt you did last night. I was reading on this couch when I fell asleep.”

Anna’s mind went blank at the word ‘of course’ but then she tried to keep her cool over the fact of how her gorgeous teacher had stayed over the night at her apartment and was wearing her clothes, and was making her breakfast, in addition that her bathroom got new handrail. It was too much for a ‘morning after shits happened’and Anna needed more time to wrap her head over everything about Elsa.

.

When Anna made a beeline to bathroom she glanced behind her warily and found a tag along. Elsa was following her while holding a rather thick book in both hands.

“Where are you going?”

“... Supervising your bath.” Elsa tilted her head.

“I know, but shouldn’t you be outside?” The redhead student pointed the line between bathroom door and hallway with her index finger.

“But yesterday...”

“...was fine!” Anna groaned, frustrated. Her eyes then went to some new shiny hand rails that were just installed minutes ago. “Look, I have these now. I will grab it if I start falling! Although the new carpet makes it impossible to make me slip.”

Elsa seemed not so sure.

Anna sighed, “you know what? Knock yourself out.” She said before closing the curtain around the tube. The curtain was also new and Anna suspected that the blue curtain which had snowflake pattern was another ‘things’ that been included as courtesy of Oaken’s service too.

From the shadow, Anna could see Elsa’s figure settled on the closed toilet seat. The older woman opened the thick book she had been carrying inside with her and began reading. Elsa always came prepared.

“What are you reading?” Anna asked when the hot water had been fully immersed her body. She played with some foam with her left hand while her cast hung comfortably over the new handrail.

“... Some collection of latest biology journals... if you have gotten over your hate for the subject, I will happily share with you.”

Anna rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted while having a relaxed bath was an image of frog’s intestines.

She was thankful that aside of Elsa’s sudden weird constant fussing, she had an uneventful bath without any accident. Thanks to the new handrail.

.

* * *

 

 

Coach Duke Weselton was a proud man. Proud enough to think that he was the most attractive man in Arendelle high despite he was also the oldest. So he was overly excited when the most beautiful teacher in Arendelle High had texted him this morning, asking him for a meeting. Only the two of them. Therefore he made time to iron his best polo shirt, wearing also his best pant and even sprawled some gels to his already white hair. He was very satisfied of his reflection on the mirror. Then he headed outside his office toward the football field after class. For the first time in 2 years, he finally managed to make the ice queen wanting to meet him. He was very certain that he was more charming than any younger male teacher in the school.

He spotted the young biology teacher was sitting on one of the bleachers.

“Miss Anderson.” He greeted her from behind.

The other teacher immediately got up from her sitting position and turned her body. She was now facing fully to the old coach. Weselton knew that his hair gel was working since the younger woman was staring at his hair a bit longer before she spoke.

“Mr. Weselton.” She replied.

Weselton had been immune on her cold voice and unreadable expression.

“So, on what do I owe this pleasant meeting...?”

“I will go directly to the matter. It’s about the captain of girls’ basketball team, Miss Summers.”

_Ah._

“I heard from one of the girls in your team that you’ve expelled Miss Summers from the team out of the blue. Now, I would like to ask you to reconsider... no, to _call off_ your questionable decision...”

“Wait a second, Miss Anderson...” He held up his hands. “You asked to meet me for talking about Miss Summers’s matter, yes?”

“Yes. She is injured because of my carelessness. Her inability to participate in practice and next match is unrelated with her skills. In fact I understand enough that Arendelle High girls’ basketball team wouldn’t have won previous season if it hadn’t been Miss Summers’s contribution...”

Weselton seemed to process his response while his eyes greedily staring at the other teacher’s figure.

“So, you want me to not expel Miss Summers from the team?”

“Yes.”

“... Miss Anderson. The jurisdiction regarding any decision relating of our school basketball team is up to me... even the headmaster has said so himself. So, if I dismiss a member from team, so be it. No one can question it. It works vice versa with your expertise as biology teacher too.”

Elsa was fuming. It was really apparent that the woman really hated the old coach. The man really took his time to retire.

“What do you want?” Elsa finally asked, forgetting the entire professional facade she had been maintained.

Weselton had to admit that suddenly the temperature outside had dropped several degrees.

“How about a dinner?” He offered with a sly smile.

“What?!” The younger woman almost squeaked. However she immediately recovered her calm and cleared her throat. She crossed her arm over her chest to hide her fists.

“One dinner... and you have to keep Anna in the team.” She whispered almost threateningly.

The old teacher’s eyebrow went up as he noticed the Ice Queen had already in first name basis with the previous basketball captain.

“Alright.” Weselton’s smile bloomed. If a student girl could be in first name basis with the biology teacher, he should too. “Also... you can start by calling my first name until our date this Saturday night.”

Elsa hadn’t said anything about a date. Dinner and date were two separate matters. However she had had enough of Weselton’s hair gel today.

“Whatever... Duke.”

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this work in longer version is available in fanfiction dot net under my other pen name "Peaprince"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published in fanfiction. net under my other pen name 'Peaprince'. If you want to check this story further ^^


End file.
